


花吐症Reshuffle

by AAAAAAmy



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAAmy/pseuds/AAAAAAmy
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby & Jim Hacker, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	花吐症Reshuffle

这次的内阁改组来的比较突然。

当然，严谨来说，这次的改组即将造成的后果有20%源于大臣在自己的职位上没有体现应有的作用，而是被，用公务员的话来说，完美的驯化了；40%的原因是因为首相感到无聊了（编者注：毕竟看着这些惶惶然的大臣哭唧唧地找秘书求助也是一大乐趣）；另外40%则源于Basil Corbett。  
“他就是个反叛的 不忠诚的 愚蠢的 固执己见的向外的马屁精——”Jim瞥了一眼一旁表情复杂的Humpy，赶忙加了一句，“如果我说话太难听了请你见谅，小汉。”

“正好相反，大臣。您所说的简直是对他的赞歌了，和他的常任秘书的评价相比......”

话未说完 Humphrey突然停住了，仿佛发现自己说错话一般，  
“失陪了大臣，我还要与Arnold爵士会面。”说着便起身匆匆走了出去。

“扑哧——“

门刚刚合上，Jim就扭过头去 询问旁边憋笑憋到脸涨的通红的小秘书到：“我能知道有什么这么有趣吗，Bernard？”

“哦，大臣，我想您对Basset先生的批判少了，呃，流氓一词。”

“流氓？说清楚，Bernard.”

“那是您当任之前的事了，大臣。我想您会觉得很好笑的。”Bernard说着，嘴角已经咧到了耳朵根，“那时候Humphrey爵士还在Basset先生麾下......”

Jim一点也不觉得好笑。  
他的脸黑了下来。

这是本周以来Arnold与Humphrey的第二次会面。

Humphrey 一阵咳嗽，用空洞的双眼看着一串妖娆的玫瑰轻轻落在桌布上，剩余的一两朵落在盛着香槟的酒杯里漂浮在凝脂般的酒汁上。白色的花瓣逐渐舒展，花心里一点暗红的血逐渐蔓延开来，在澄清、透亮的琥珀色中轻荡、流淌。

Arnold叹了口气“Humphrey，花吐症只能在心爱的人吻后才能痊愈，我想你已经知道了——否则你会在不到三个月后死去。”

“的确，Arnold。但是你不知道那个人是谁，否则你也会支持我现在准备葬礼的。他的智商甚至不足以让他知道自己爱的人是谁，更别提要来吻我了。”

“让我们用假定法吧，Humphrey，政治上假定是一个好方法，爱情也是。”经验丰富的官员用纤长的手指夹起被Humphrey又咳出来的玫瑰，扔进垃圾桶。眸子里却闪过一丝笑意。“你有时候，在一定可能下对假定的爱人太过苛刻了，当然，是在这位假定的爱人是，举个例子，一位大臣的情况下。你要适当让他认为自己配得上你，而不是不停的浇冷水。至于他对你的感情，虽然这只是一个假设，请你放心，我不抱任何怀疑——”

听到最后一句话Humphrey吓得把花喷了Arnold一脸。

“噗呸！”Arnold一边抹掉脸上的花，刚想责备，后有点于心不忍“信心，Humphrey，信心。你的爱人只是需要这点而已，还有一个绝佳的时机。”

他顿了顿，意味深长的对Humphrey说：“还有，虽然我不想让你受刺激了，但是我想你应该抓紧了 因为据说你的新大臣，如果Hacker没有和你——我是说和政府达成一定成就的话，可能会是你的前男友Basil Cor——”

可怜的Arnold再次被喷了一脸玫瑰花。

Jim的心情很糟糕。

首先是因为Basil Corbett对他的Humpy干的下流事，当然，这本应该与他无关，但是大臣们对自己的内阁秘书产生好感应该也不是什么罕见的事情。

其次就是他的Humphrey请假了，据说是很严重的肺炎。的确，他在前几天几乎就没有露出他的脸——仿佛和手帕粘上了一般。

还有一件事，也就是最紧急的，改组。报纸知道了，他的秘书知道了，连他的司机也知道了。只有自己蒙在鼓里。而他虽然已经决定去Brussel，但是还是觉得有点舍不得自己的秘书们，或者说，呃，某个秘书。

或许Brussel意味着私人飞机，豪华汽车还有海滩上的老酒，但是这些加起来也不足以让他和Humphrey说再见。

他想念他的秘书那张俊俏的脸，它几乎贴到自己的脸上，他眼角闪过的一丝轻佻的笑意。每次自己被骂的一塌糊涂，满脸困惑的抬头，却感受到的耳旁滚烫的呼吸......当然，还有他西服下装紧紧包裹着的优美的轮廓。Jim已经习惯于在他开展长达五分钟的长难句攻击时边欣赏这分明的线条边疑惑LSE和剑桥差别为啥那么大。

不过那家伙...还真让人担心，正想着，他注意到了Humphrey座位上一朵粉红色的玫瑰。

还剩一个月。

血腥的甜味带着铜臭在喉头流动，掺杂了一股玫瑰的芳香，逐渐积多的花瓣开满了口腔。

Humphrey艰难的喘息着从床上直起身来，大口咳出的一簇簇带着血色的玫瑰，掉落在他面前。此时他扶着床沿直起上身，才猛然发现自己四周已经被暗红色的玫瑰包围，如同红皇后的花园，殷染着深深浅浅的红色阴影。

他不能再等了。

只有他才能救他——那个一笑就会露出虎牙的愚蠢的大臣。

“给他信心吗，Arnold？  
谁又会给我信心呢？”

Humphrey换下血迹斑斑的衬衣，穿上平展的西服，扣上中间两枚扣子，抚平腰部的褶皱，随手将一朵妖艳的玫瑰别在胸部的口袋里，向10号走去。

众所周知，只要Humphrey一插手，就没有什么好担心的了。

报纸很高兴，人民很高兴，PM很高兴，Jim也很高兴——确切地说，他高兴的在前一天的晚会上喝得酩酊大醉，还大骂Corbet爵士，幸亏Bernard在他说出一些不得体的话之前拉开了他。

总而言之除了EEC和Corbet，没有人不高兴。

Humphrey 一如既往用手绢捂着嘴走进办公室，苍白脸上却洋溢着笑意。

“大臣，可能这样说有些不慎得体，”他深吸了一口气，最终说道，“可是我，在私人感情方面实在不愿失去你。”

“当然！我想，我们在某种程度上，很喜欢对方吧？”Jim戏谑地回复着，双眼却直勾勾盯着Humphrey修长的双腿，他们被深蓝色长裤恰如其分的包裹住了，像极了略施琢磨的汉白玉雕。或许此时的Hacker先生还没有从宿醉中完全清醒起来，不由得加了一句

就像恐怖分子和他的人质。”

此时的Bernard显然是过于放松了，在询问谁是恐怖分子后竟然不小心说出了Humphrey可能会在Basil Corbet手下的事实。幸亏他在hacker脸黑起来的那一霎那找了个理由逃离了办公室。

“你曾希望我去Brussel的原因，就是因为想去见到你的流氓上司？原来你真的喜欢他吗Humphrey？！虽然我一点也不在意这件事？我只是想问问，你是不是，呃，我是指，你的，呃，对我的不忠诚，不对，对政府的不忠诚——哦！Good gracious，Humpy！”

Hacker抬起头来，却看见Humphrey手绢中滑落的几朵玫瑰，暗红色的奢靡的花瓣恣意散发着血腥的馥郁和几近腐蚀糜烂的芳香。撕心裂肺的咳嗽没有停止，嘴角的玫瑰肆意生长，热烈绽放，炽热蔓延，雪白的手绢上浸染着鲜妍。

“献给您的，我的大臣。”

宿醉的大臣眼前几乎是模糊了，却只顾把身前的人儿揽到怀里，

“我想，我只是不得已陷入对你的爱里了，Humpy。”

温热的手拂过深浅不一的鬈发，轻柔地打起了卷，双唇从颊边摩擦着和玫瑰同色的脸颊，却始终没有触及Humphrey颤抖的双唇。

“Minister，you place me in a very difficult position.”

大臣的双手从头顶游走到头后，一把抓住了内阁秘书的头发，没有弄疼，只是证明为了证明自己还在。温热的舌头再也难以忍受，舔舐起嘴角酣甜的花瓣，最终深入了他的口腔。

他未想过，Humphrey的回应竟如此热烈。香槟的气味和玫瑰的浓郁混合缠绕，溶化在办公室华贵的松香里，混杂在两人湿热的口腔里，氤氲着模糊了。

Humphrey犹豫的双手最终还是攀上了Jim的后背，身体前倾着加深了这个吻，

良久 无言。只有两人轻而缓慢的吟哦和轻微的水声。

......

当两人喘着粗气分开时，一朵鎏金般的雏菊从Jim唇边滑落。

“这一切都是你们秘书安排好的吗，Humphrey？”

熟悉的那抹微笑又攀上了内阁秘书的潮红的脸颊

“是的，我的大臣。”


End file.
